Four Lobes
|image=SenkaiFourLobes.jpeg;Senkai unleashing the Fourth Lobe |kanji=四葉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shiyō |literal english=Four Lobes |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Ninshū |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Senkai, Senkai/Dreamscape |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is a special heightened state achieved by those whom have mastered the core teachings of Ninshū and reached a higher state of mind. Usage The technique simply requires the user to reach a higher understanding of the world and others, thus acquiring them the mental strength they need in order to protect the world. Once that is established, the user then begins to, literally, awaken the power of their mind: *'Frontal Lobe' (前頭葉;Zentōyō): associated with reasoning, planning, parts of speech, movement, emotions, and problem solving. It is the first lobe in which this power awakens, triggered by their intelligence and understanding of the world as a result of the teachings of the shinobi sect encompassed by the user(s). In this state, the user's mind is clear and perception is drastically increased, far surpassing that of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode and the blessed eyes. Through this, their mind will see the world slower than it is, and will detect the slightest of movement from anything or anyone in sight, predetermining their next action and even what they are going to say, latter feat achieved through the heightened lip analysis or an established connection between the user and the objective. Additionally, due to the mental power which they possess, they can immediately regenerate deep cuts and fatal wounds through manipulating their cells to replicate by sheer thought. However, in this state, the user experiences great stress and strain of their mind, as every single detail occuring, even a blink of an eye, is automatically detected, straining their thoughts and focus. *'Parietal Lobe' (頭頂葉; Tōchōyō): associated with movement, orientation, recognition, perception of stimuli. The user awakens this after thoroughly mastering the previous stage. In this point, the user's body is stimulated due to the nigh-complete control of their body through their minds. The user's speed, strength, stamina and even pain tolerance drastically increase to incredible proportions far surpassing the Eight Gates. However, during this stage, the user will suffer from extreme pains in their muscles, to the point whereby their nerves and muscles contract and stop functioning for hours. The user also loses the perception of the first stage in this current stage. *'Occipital Lobe' (後頭葉;Kōtōyō): associated with visual processing. This step is awakened once the user applies the shinobi sect to themselves, balancing their own mental strength and physical strength. Their life force is manipulated to match their own body to make the person strong both mentally and physically, thus balancing the two previous stages. In this stage, the first and second stage decrease in their overall power and equally match, whereby the user's mental perception is on par with the Lightning Release Armour and their regeneration ability is slower whilst the physical power is below the Eight Gates, roughly matching the fifth. The advantage about the stage is that it possesses no other harmful drawbacks, as both the user's mind and body are in synch. This stage is regarded as the perfect stage of the technique. With the power, albeit weaker, of the two previous forms, the user has the ability to heal damage caused by the strain of muscles and nerves, mantaining the power of the technique both mentally/spiritually and physically. *'Temporal Lobe' (側頭葉;Sokutōyō): associated with perception and recognition of auditory stimuli, memory, and speech. In this stage, the user's view of the world and mental power is at it's peak, and intelligence is boosted tenfold. Additionally, the user's physical potency is at its peak. Both the user's physical and mental power are at their pinnacle, and far surpass all the previous stages. In this stage, the user surpasses the eight gates completely, moving at speeds reminiscent of teleportation and immeasurable strength. Their mental power is also incredible, as they can thoroughly manipulate their body perfectly with their body to achieve various feats and manoevures, or controlling it to regenerate fatal blows nigh-instantly. However, usage of this stage lasts roughly five minutes without rest and once the technique is disabled, the user's body will begin to shut down. Their nerves will literally disintegrate along with their muscles and heart, followed by the entire body until their eventual death, unless they are healed through advanced medical ninjutsu.